Upon Encountering a Pink Predator
by ReidaraVarax
Summary: Walking within isolation... individuals can encounter certain things...


The pale moon flitted through the trees of Duskwallow marsh, the cattails and the reeds surrounding it sprouting up among the shallow pools. The land's inhabited isolation, only pierced by sounds of croaks, chirps, and of cracking brush. In a corner of this land, located leagues from the inhabitance of Theramore, walking among the trees, was seemingly a human rogue. The rogue wore a Victorian-esque leather jacket, leather chaps creased with wear, black leather boots, and two steel daggers glimmering faintly by his hips.

He glanced around contently as he strode around the pools, through the trees, enjoying the feeling of being alone. Turned his head sharply, he vanished suddenly as he silently slipped into stealth and headed towards the sound of splashing water. Stepping around a large oak, he stood with a baffled expression upon his face as he stared at the event in front of him.

Standing in water thigh deep, and scooping it up, a seemingly lightish pink female was bathing herself as she smoothed her hands along her body. It was abruptly clear, however, that this was no normal female.

Marking her as something else, two tattered wings erupted from her back, two purple horns curved from her forehead, a barbed tail curved from her rear, and long pointed ears pierced with golden hoops rose from her black hair. Scantily clothed in blue armor enamored with gold, her pinkish body was pressed into a tight blouse, her forearms into a pair of vampbraces, and her midriff into a pair of enticing panties.

Breath and interest sharpening, he started edging around the treeline as he gazed upon this curvaceous and mysterious female. Her outlandish figures slightly made him wary, but her alluring body drew him, keeping him affixed to the curve of her ass peeping above the water. Unnoticed by him, the noises of the forest drew still as the frogs and crickets became hushed and then stopped. Almost nearly cursing himself in his carelessness, he stopped suddenly, holding his breath, as his foot broke a stick with a resonating *snap*.

Turning his head slowly, he nearly jumped as his eyes founds hers, looking right at him. Her eyes were predatory, lightly glowing and fitted with a long pupil, like the eyes of a cat. "Oh… what do we have here?" she purred. Suddenly wanting to run, to crawl away from her, to go far away, he started edging quiet as a mouse from his location.

Raising a hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, she turned her body, cutting through the water, following his shadowy movements.

Stopping suddenly once more, he stood nearly mouth agape as his eyes fell lustfully upon the globes of her pink breasts. "Mhmm…" she giggled, "You've never seen a woman's cleavage before, have you baby?"

Only the front of her breasts being concealed, he stood transfixed, fully aroused, as her pink cleavage winked suggestively into his eyes.

Sounds of parting water filling the enclosure, she slowly began walking forward towards him, out of the pool, as she purred, "I can sense your arousal baby, I can feel your desire… your lust for my body."

Eyes widening in fear, his mind flooded with alarm as the water receded from her legs and revealed her creamy thighs erupting into black scales lined with barbs.

Standing taller than him, utterly intimidating, she swayed on her cloven hooves as she admired her nails, parting her plush lips into a smile, revealing her sharp incisors.

Mind enveloping within terror, he turned his head and began to flee.

A sharp crack breaking the air, a leather whip coiled around his torso, breaking his stealth, and dragging him backwards.

Letting out a pout, she giggled, "Where do you think you're going handsome?" Pulling him sharply backwards with unanticipated strength, he landed on the ground sprawled upon his back. Heavy footsteps piercing through the air, she approached and stood over him, greeting his eyes with all of her sexy and seductive feminine curves.

Looking down into him with her predatory eyes, she smiled, bearing her incisors, as she purred, "…Oh my fine prey… you were mine the moment you gazed upon my body… and fantasized of sheathing your member within my lovely pink pussy.


End file.
